¡Hay que Gritar!
23 de noviembre de 2018 12 de enero de 2019 23 de enero de 2019 |código = 317 |anterior = Los Espías que me Quieren |siguiente = La Casa de las Mentiras }} ¡Hay que Gritar! (Really Loud Music en E.U.A y Musica de Locos en España) es el trigésimo tercer y cuarto episodio de la Tercera Temporada de la serie, y el número 137 y 138 en general. Es un especial de media hora, siendo además el único especial musical de la serie. Sinopsis Esperando en ganar un concurso de escribir una canción, Luna contempla si debería ir con una canción que suena verdaderamente como ella o si debería hacer algo que a todo el mundo le gustará. Trama Acto I En la habitación de Luna y Luan, Luna está trabajando duro para interpretar una canción ("Play it Loud") para enviarla al concurso '' America's Next Hitmaker ''. Antes de enviar su canción, Luna ve el comercial del concurso, que establece que las 5 mejores canciones serán interpretadas por sus artistas, y que la canción más popular recibirá un contrato de grabación. Sin embargo, justo antes de presionar el botón de envío, Luna aprende del comercial que el objetivo de la canción es asegurarse de que a todos en el mundo les encantará la canción. Esto hace que Luna se pregunte si su canción es algo que le encantará a todo el mundo. De repente, Luna comienza a escuchar a sus otros hermanos cantar, que van desde ... * Lana cantando un vodevil sobre cuánto le gusta arreglar el inodoro ("Toilet Jam") * Lola cantando una melodía para resaltar su belleza ("Glam Song") * Lisa cantando un rap sobre la tabla periódica ("Periodic Table Rap") Cuando terminan sus canciones, los tres le dicen a Luna que no estaban cantando en absoluto, y Lisa, después de sugerir que Luna se siente para hablar sobre sus problemas, le dice a Luna que está alucinando a sus hermanos cantando, y que su subconsciente está tratando de encontrar El sonido correcto de la música para su canción. Después de salir de la habitación de Lisa y Lily, Luna continúa viendo cantar al resto de su familia, como ... * Lori y Leni cantan lentamente en respuesta a un mensaje de texto que Leni recibió de Chaz ("Lori2Leni") * Luan cantando sobre cómo la vida se vuelve menos aterradora cuando se ve a través de la lente de la comedia ("Luan's Laugh Parade") * Lucy dando un discurso poético que abarca su estilo de vida gótico ("Song of Silence") * Lynn cantando una canción electrónica sobre su atletismo ("Get Pumped!") * Rita y Lynn Sr. cantan una canción country que detalla su amor ("That's Our Kinda Song") * Lincoln y Clyde cantan una canción techno que detalla cómo son amigos, a pesar de sus imperfecciones ("Best Buds") thumb | Luna cree que una canción pop de chicle es la mejor manera de ir. Al escuchar a todos los miembros de su familia cantar sus tipos favoritos de música, Luna comienza a perder la esperanza, sintiendo que nunca se le ocurrirá algo que el mundo amará. Cuando Luna se desploma en la derrota, escucha algo de música en el pasillo. Ella descubre que es Lily, que baila una canción en la radio ("Best Thing Ever"). De repente, los otros miembros de la familia se unen (incluyendo las mascotas y el Sr. Grouse), bailando la canción. Una vez que la canción termina, Luna llega a la conclusión de que al mundo le encantan las canciones pop de chicle, y decide ir al trabajo mientras todos los demás se dirigen a buscar un Flippee. Acto II Luna rápidamente presenta una nueva canción para enviar ("What Everybody Wants"). Después de interpretar la canción, Luna lo envía rápidamente a '' America's Next Hitmaker '', confiando en que ganará. Algún tiempo después, se le informa a Luna por correo electrónico que "Lo que todo el mundo quiere" ha llegado al top 5, y llega a interpretarlo en "America's Next Hitmaker". Los hermanos felicitan a Luna por la oportunidad. Más tarde, Luna llega a la sala de espectáculos donde se está llevando a cabo "America's Next Hitmaker", y descubre a los dos jueces que dirigen el espectáculo, Michelle y Doug. Cuando Luna se presenta a ellos, los dos le dicen a Luna que ella no era lo que esperaban, y le ofrecen a Luna algunos "retoques" para que se mejore a sí misma ("Cambiar Luna"), diciendo que eso la ayudará a convertirse en alguien. el mundo amará Después de los "ajustes", la nueva apariencia de Luna la hace virtualmente irreconocible (incluso su familia cree que es alguien diferente), y deciden cambiar su nombre a Lulu, diciendo que Luna Loud no es un nombre que le guste a nadie. Cuando Luna intenta objetar, se le da un ultimátum: o se desempeña como es o no se realiza en absoluto. Al darse cuenta del mal lugar en el que se puso, Luna lamenta su situación ("¿Qué he hecho?"), Y dice que se arrepiente de haberse vendido a la fama mundial. pulgar | Tocarlo en voz alta, ¡y no hay tiempo para bajarlo! Más tarde ese día, una multitud de miles de personas asisten al espectáculo, incluida la familia Loud. Michelle y Doug presentan "Lulu" al escenario, mucho a la confusión de los Loud. Luna, cuando Lulu, se acerca al escenario, cuando de repente, le dice a la multitud que no está actuando ... como Lulu. Ella rápidamente se quita su atuendo para revelar la Luna Loud que todos conocemos y amamos, y comienza a tocar "Play it Loud", y la multitud comienza a atascarse. Michelle y Doug, enojados porque Luna va contra ellos, intentan sabotear su actuación desconectando sus amplificadores (que se encuentran en el centro del escenario). Lynn y Lana toman nota de esto y los detienen disparándolos con cañones. Después de actuar, Michelle y Doug le preguntan a Luna qué acaba de hacer, y Luna simplemente afirma que puede haber renunciado a la fama mundial, pero hay una cosa que "es" mantener: su verdadero yo. Personajes * Lincoln * Lori * Leni * Luna * Luan * Lynn * Lucy * Lana * Lola * Lisa * Lily * Lynn Sr. * Rita * Oficial de Policía * Juez * Michelle (antagonista) * Doug (antagonista) Curiosidades * Este es el último episodio al aire en 2018. * Es el primer episodio en salir al aire en Latinoamerica en 2019. * Kyle Marshall considera a este episodio como uno de sus favoritos. * Este es el primer episodio especial en el que Sammie Crowley y Whitney Wetta no son las escritoras, así como el primer especial dirigido exclusivamente por Kyle Marshall. * Cuando Chris Savino anunció este episodio por primera vez, lo anunció como una ópera rock. Una ópera rock es cuando se canta la mayoría del diálogo (si no todo el diálogo). * Las dos personas que practicaron el paracaidismo durante "Best Thing Ever" fueron Kevin Sullivan y Karla Sakas Shropshire, los escritores de este episodio. * Lincoln aparece en la tarjeta de título como el micrófono en el que Luna está gritando. * Este episodio tiene lugar después de "L es de Loud", ya que se revela que Leni está saliendo con Chaz. * El auto en el que se ve a Luna durante la canción "Play It Loud" se parece a un Chevrolet Impala 2 puerta convertible de 1959. Este auto también se ve en "Efecto Mariposa" y "Viaje Autotástico". * En el doblaje italiano, las canciones solistas de Luna quedan sin doblarse, mientras que las de todos los demás están traducidas. * En el doblaje latinoamericano, la mitad de los personajes que aparecieron con diálogos, cambiaron sus voces en el momento de cantar sus canciones. * Doug Rockwell hizo de sí mismo en el episodio, mientras que Michelle Lewis fue interpretada por una actriz diferente. De acuerdo con Doug en una entrevista en el podcast Loud Crowd, tanto él como Michelle tuvieron que hacer una audición para los roles a pesar de que los personajes eran ellos mismos y Michelle no hizo de sí misma porque no pudo transmitir la personalidad necesaria para el personaje. Referencias Culturales * El título de este episodio podría ser un guiño al musical "The Sound of Music", que luego se convertiría en la clásica película atemporal de 1965, que ganó el Premio de la Academia a la Mejor Película. * La canción de Luna "What Everybody Wants" contiene letras y melodías similares a esta canción de 2011 Cobra Starship. * Una de los artes promocionales es una parodia del álbum Appetite for Destruction de Guns N 'Roses. * Doug le dice a Luna que debe estar buscando Así que crees que puedes encabezar Bang es una referencia a este concurso de realidad. * La trama en la que los productores intentan cambiar a Luna para que ella compita en el programa es casi similar al episodio "Tori Goes Platinum", donde Tori Vega tuvo que cambiar su estilo para actuar en un premio musical. Errores * El monociclo de Luan mantiene su diseño surrealista después de que su canción termina. * En la canción "Lori2Leni", Leni se rompe la camisa, pero después la tiene arreglada. * En mayor parte de la canción final "Play it Loud", Luna no tiene su clip en las orejas, en algunas partes le faltaba el clip en la oreja izquierda, y en otras en la derecha. Chistes Recurrentes * Luna escuchando canciones de la gente. * La gente canta y baila al ritmo de la música. * La línea final en cada una de las canciones de los miembros de la familia es "mi / nuestro tipo de canción". Referencias en:Really Loud Music fr:Tube en puissance id:Really Loud Music ms:Really Loud Music ru:Наша громкая музыка Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales